


Locked Doors and True Love

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sneaky Friends, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Anyway...” Clary trailed off, grinning down at Simon. “Its getting kind of ridiculous at this point. I mean, Valentine is locked up somewhere in Idris. There is no war. Everyone's happy. Except those two.”





	Locked Doors and True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been making myself sad with the angst I've written lately and because I need some fluff before the finale.

“We have to do something. I can not take much more of him bleeding his feelings through our rune.” Jace said with a huff as he dropped down onto Simon's bed. Across the room, Clary and Izzy both rolled their eyes.

“I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?” Simon asked from his spot leaning against the end of his bed.

“Its like he's stuck in the saddest, most pathetic mundane teenage soap opera and I've got a front row seat for the entire thing.” Jace said rather pathetically.

“Jace, how do you even know what a teenage soap opera is?” Clary asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Dude, we totally binge watched some old school Degrassi last week and he loved it.” Simon said proudly.

“Simon, I swear to the angel, I will slit your throat if you don't shut up.” Jace hissed as he kicked his foot out, knocking Simon's knee and causing him to fall down onto the bed.

“If you two are done flirting, we're here to figure out what to do about Alec and Magnus.” Isabelle said, matter of factly. Jace had the decency to blush at his sisters words.

“Anyway...” Clary trailed off, grinning down at Simon. “Its getting kind of ridiculous at this point. I mean, Valentine is locked up somewhere in Idris. There is no war. Everyone's happy. Except those two.”

“We all know how my brother is. He's more stubborn than anyone I've ever met.” Izzy said with a sigh.

“Magnus isn't much better. I was over there yesterday and I just happened to mention Alec's name and suddenly it was like someone flipped a switch in him. He just closed himself off from me. It's not like Magnus to do that. I mean, not anymore. We've kinda gotten closer since everything happened and I. It was just kinda sad is what I'm saying.” Simon finished, mumbling as he picked at a loose thread on his jeans.

“You will not find a more stubborn warlock alive than Magnus Bane,” A new voice added, startling everyone. 

“Cat?” Simon asked, confused, but smiling nonetheless when Catarina walked into the boathouse with Madzie on her hip. “Madzie!” He exclaimed happily.

“Hi, Simon.” Madzie said bashfully as she hid her face in Catarina's neck. Cat smiled as she handed the little girl off to Simon, laughing when Madzie latched onto Simon as if he were her lifeline.

“Uh, hi?” Clary said as she, Isabelle and Jace eyed the new, obviously, warlock in the room.

“Guys. This is Catarina Loss. She's like Magnus' oldest friend.” Simon stated as he smiled down at Madzie in his arms. “And you all know Madzie.”

“Hi, Madzie.” Jace said from beside of Simon, smiling a rather breathtaking smile if anyone bothered to ask Simon. Thank god they did not.

“What're you guys doing here?” Simon asked, expecting Catarina to answer and surprised when Madzie did.

“Magnus is sad and Alec is sad and I don't want them to be sad anymore so auntie Cat said maybe we can all help them to not be sad anymore because I really want them to be happy again.” Madzie said in one breath, looking up at Simon with wide eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Simon said sadly as he hugged her against his chest.

“You want to help us fix Magnus and Alec so they aren't sad anymore?” Isabelle asked and Madzie nodded enthusiastically. 

“Madzie and I will do whatever we can to help them. Raziel knows I love Magnus like he were my own flesh and blood but if I have to listen to him wallowing in self pity one more day? I can not be held responsible for what I do to him. And his Alec too, on pure principle!” Catarina exclaimed.

“They're in love.” Clary said with a wistful sigh. “But still so hurt by what happened with the Soul Sword. How are we supposed to help them if they won't even help themselves?” She asked everyone, hoping someone had some sort of idea where to at least start.

“The way Madzie and I see it,” Catarina began. “Is its going to take something drastic happening to even get them in the same room together.”

In Simon's arms, Madzie nodded in agreement. Simon couldn't help but smile at her. She really was too adorable for her own good.

“And if they are going to be my daddy and papa, we gots to fix them!” Madzie added happily from Simon's arms.

The adults in the room froze. Cat chuckled.

“And there's that.” She said with a grin. “Madzie seems to think they'd make good dads.”

“They would make the best dads.” Madzie whispered to Simon, so much wonder in her voice that it may have brought a tear or two to his eye.

“I think they would too, Madzie.” Simon agreed and Madzie threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

“As touching as this all is,” Jace said. “That still doesn't explain how we're going to get them back together. I don't know about Magnus, but Alec is as pathetic as they come without his better half.”

“Magnus isn't much better.” Cat said with a sigh.

“Magnus reads me stories at bedtime but he doesn't do the voices like Alec used to.” Madzie said sadly and Simon tightened his hold on her.

“Then we've got to fix Magnus so he'll do the voices for you too!” Isabelle said with a smile.

“I think I have an idea.” Clary said finally and everyone turned their attention to her. “Its likely to make them both angry at us but if it gets them in the same room long enough to talk their issues out then I can deal with it.”

“It won't make them try and like kill us, will it?” Simon asked nervously when Clary smirked.

“Hopefully they'll be too busy making up for lost time to worry about killing any of us.” Clary laughed.

“That's not as comforting as you might think.” Simon mumbled. “I'm just starting to get on Alec's good side, guys! I don't wanna mess it up!”

“If we can get them in the same room together, Catarina, can you make it so that they can't get out?” Clary asked and Cat scoffed as if completely put out.

“Darling, I can lock Magnus Bane inside his own bathroom for three days if I so wish it.” Cat grinned as soft purple lights danced across her fingertips and beside her Isabelle and Clary did the same.

“This is going to end in tears,” Simon whispered across Madzie's head to Jace. Jace nodded in agreement. Nothing good could ever come from those three conspiring.

&&&

Alec skidded to a halt just inside the infirmary doors of the Institute. He was out of breath and scared nearly half to death when his eyes landed on a seemingly okay Madzie. In Magnus' arms. Magnus who he hadn't seen in days. Magnus who had continued to walk away from him time and time again. Magnus was looked just as alarmed as Alec felt.

“What? But they said-” Alec looked down at his phone, re-reading the text from Jace that Madzie had been hurt and that he needed to get to the infirmary as soon as possible. Before he could say anything else Madzie was out of Magnus' arms and across the room, throwing herself against Alec's legs before either man could move.

“I'm okay. Uncle Jace lied. You were sad so we want to fix it.” Madzie said plainly and Alec had enough time to look up, confusion written clearly on his face, before Madzie was skipping off, out the door into Jace's arms.

“Wait! Jace! What is going...on?” Alec asked the door as it slammed in his face. Turning, he looked at an equally confused Magnus.

“Don't look at me. I got a fire message saying that Madzie and Simon had been attacked while they were out and to get here as quick as I could. Madzie was just fine when I portalled in and before I could ask what was going on you rushed in.” Magnus explained.

“Sorry for the fake emergency boys but we knew this was the only way to get you in the same room as one another without knocking you unconscious and dragging you here.” Catarina said from behind them. Jumping they turned to face her. “I'll let you out once you've talked out your issues and have resolved them like the grown adults you both claim to be. Until then, I am off for a two day vacation in Paris since Simon and Jace have graciously offered to keep Madzie for me.”

“Two day... what?” Magnus exclaimed, eyes widening at Catarina as she grinned before portalling out. 

“Madzie is...? So she's okay?” Alec asked, still wide eyed as he looked from where Cat had stood to where Magnus was still standing.

“She's fine!” Simon's voice yelled through the door. Alec jumped again in surprise.

“So help me God, Sheldon, you open this door now!” Magnus snapped as he marched across the room, hand reached out in front of him to grasp the doorknob only to be pushed back before he got within a foot do it. 

“Are those wards?” Alec asked as he stepped up to try his luck, only to be pushed, gently, away as well.

“Catarina's own personal wards.” Magnus bit out through clenched teeth.

“We'll let you out once you've gotten over your stubborn selves and fixed this mess!” Clary called to them and this time Alec growled.

“You can't do this to me!” Alec yelled back. “I'm the acting Head-”

“Mom's in charge til you've fixed your relationship, Alec!” Isabelle called and Alec faltered. “She says to hurry the fuck up already!”

“I am going to kill every one of them.” Alec muttered under his breath as he continued to glare at the closed door.

“Not if I get to them first.” Magnus spoke up and for the first time in what felt like weeks Alec actually looked at him. To anyone else Magnus would look impeccable, not a hair out of place. But to Alec, who'd seen Magnus after a long days work with clients and first thing in the morning after a full nights sleep, Alec knew things weren't exactly as they seemed.

“Do you always wear a glamour now?” Alec asked, startling Magnus and causing him to jump in place.

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Magnus, I know you. This? This isn't you. Drop the glamour. It has to be tiring you out to keep it up.” Alec said so matter of factly that Magnus was momentarily stunned. With a sigh he dropped the glamour.

Alec winced. Magnus was beautiful. He would always be beautiful to Alec but the dark circles under his eyes nearly broke Alec's heart.

“You're not sleeping?” Alec asked and Magnus dropped his gaze. “Why?”

“As much as it pains me to admit this, I can't seem to sleep alone anymore, Alexander.” Magnus said with a deep sigh. No point in beating around the bush. They were locked in this room until they talked their problems out so there was no point in Magnus not answering truthfully.

“I've been sleeping in my office. I haven't set foot in my room here in weeks. I didn't realize that I had practically moved in with you. This place? Its not my home anymore, Magnus.” Alec said sadly.

“I'm sorry, Alexander. I didn't even think.” Magnus looked stricken at the realization that he'd kicked Alec out of his home. Which was not the Institute but instead now the loft.

“I don't think either of us actually realized at the time but think about it, besides these last couple of weeks, when was the last time I didn't spend the night with you?” Alec questioned and Magnus found that he couldn't answer because he wasn't sure. “I messed up, Magnus. I know that. I admit it. But I've also apologized to you. More than once. I, I don't know what else I'm supposed to do in order to fix this. I want. I just want to come home.” Alec said so sadly that Magnus' heart broke a little more at his words.

“I made it worse. I made things so much worse. I'm four hundred years old, Alexander. I'm stubborn. I don't like admitting when I'm wrong. I should have realized that my stubbornness didn't only affect myself anymore. Of course my actions affect you, darling and I'm. I am sorry. For how I've acted lately, for the things I've said, the ways in which I've said them. It was all a defense mechanism. One I am not proud of in the least.” Magnus admitted and Alec felt, for the first time since Magnus had walked away from him, a small glimmer of hope blossom in his chest.

“We both made mistakes and now we've both apologized. Magnus, please. Can I come home?” Alec asked and Magnus wasted no time in stepping forward to pull Alec into his arms. For the first time in weeks something inside of him settled.

“Of course, of course, darling. I am so sorry. I never wanted to send you away. I never meant to walk away from you like I did and, Alec, I'm so sorry.” Magnus mumbled against into Alec's shoulder, suddenly overcome with himself and his actions.

“Its okay. Its okay. We're going to go home and really talk about things. Magnus, I can not lose you. Not again. I'll do whatever it is you need me to do. I will. I am done putting my faith automatically in the Clave. I don't, I don't care about them or what they think. You. You're all that matters to me. Just you.” Alec admitted and suddenly found it easier to breathe. He smiled as he looked into Magnus' eyes.

“Communication, darling. We're definitely going to have to work on our skills.” Magnus teased, smiling beautifully as he leaned back into Alec's touch.

“I'll let mom knows she's in charge for the next few days.” Alec said suddenly and Magnus looked up at him slightly confused. “I'm not leaving your sight for as long as I can get away with it.” He explained and the smile Magnus rewarded him with was absolutely breathtaking.

“You don't think she'll mind?” Magnus asked.

“Apparently not if what Izzy said was halfway true.” Alec mumbled, his eyes narrowing as he glanced back at the locked door that was preventing them from leaving.

“Our friends are... something else.” Magnus said with a soft smile, still completely content to just stand and let Alec hold him. He hadn't felt so at ease in weeks.

“Our friends are a pain in the ass.” Alec said plainly. 

“They mean well, darling. Although, using Madzie as a rouse to get us here? I'll send them all to Siberia if they ever make us think she's been hurt again.” Magnus warned, turning his own glare towards the locked door.

“I've missed you.” Alec whispered, his gaze locked onto Magnus in wonder. He had no idea how he'd made it out of the last few weeks alive, let alone sane, without this man that he loved so much in his arms.

“I've missed you too, Alexander.” Magnus replied before he leaned up and pressed his lips softly against Alec's. Behind them the lock on the door clicked and they both turned to look at it in surprise.

“I can not believe it actually worked.” Simon said in pure amazement as the door swung open. "Its like true love's kiss or something."

“I can not believe you're still here.” Alec hissed, glaring at Simon. Simon squeaked and grabbed Madzie out of Jace's arms. 

“You can't hurt me! Not when I've got a child in my arms!” Simon exclaimed and Madzie giggled in his arms.

“You should both be thanking us,” Jace stated. “We're the ones that have had to put up with your pathetic pining while we waited for you to get your heads out of your asses. Its been a very trying couple of weeks for us.” He bemoaned and beside of him Simon and Madzie giggled.

“I hate you both.” Alec muttered as he practically tore Madzie from Simon's arms. “You're not hurt though, right? No one was actually injured?” He asked.

“I'm fine!” Madzie exclaimed happily. “Are you happy again?” She asked, blinking wide eyes up at Alec.

“Yeah, Madz, I'm happy again.” Alec said easily as he felt Magnus settle against his side. “We're happy.” He added, laughing when Madzie threw herself against his chest to hug him something fierce.

“Good. Now. We'll just be taking Madzie so the two of you can, uh, take all the time you need to make sure your problems and issues are completely, um, sated. Fixed!” Simon said with a nervous chuckle as he carefully took Madzie from Alec's arms.

“You are so lucky I've practically adopted you, Samuel, or else you would be losing a finger or two right about now.” Magnus said, his eyes narrowed as he watched Simon shift Madzie around onto his hip.

“If it matters, this was all Clary's idea!” Simon said before he turned on his heel and fled. Jace sighed, rolled his eyes, and turned to follow them.

“It really was Clary's idea but uh, I'm happy things are back on track.” Jace said with a half smile and a shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe now you'll knock off off the angst you keep sending through our bond? Its fucking annoying, Alec.” He finished with a smirk as he jogged to catch up with Simon.

“I want to hate them,” Alec said with a sigh. “But I sort of can't.”

“Shall we go home, Alexander?” Magnus asked as he laced his fingers together with Alec's, squeezing tight, and smiling brightly at him.

“Yeah, Magnus. Let's go home.” Alec smiled, happy for the first time in weeks. He'd worry about thanking their friends later.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy boys in love make me happy! <3


End file.
